


Not So Bad After All

by supergreak



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKinley High School, one hour before graduation Senior Year.  Dave has announcement to make, a la Tortilla Soup.</p><p>In Honor of National Coming Out Day, which is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad After All

Dave looked around the seniors in the room to a raised eyebrow from Santana and a "thumbs-up" from Kurt. He swallowed. "I…um…it’s a secret…so don’t tell anyone else…"  
"Spit it out, Karofsky." Puck growled.   
"I'm gay." He stared at his shoes.  
He heard a slow clap coming from Santana and looked up. They all looked shocked. Kurt was smiling softly as he joined Santana's applause.  
Brittany twirled a piece of hair. "When you're ready for it to be Not A Secret, you can come on Fondue for Two." She offered, grinning at him.   
Coming out? Not so hard after all.


End file.
